Re-awakening of the Dead
by glamgirl10
Summary: What happens when the Underworld is full and the dead mingle with the living? Can Percy, Thalia, Annabeth and their friends prevent disaster?
1. Chapter 1

**HI! This is just a quick fanfic I made for Percy Jackson... Please take note that it takes place AFTER the defeat of Gaia. Enjoy =)**

** This is just the very short first chapter... **

**DISCLAIMER: Me: I do not own Percy Jackson and the Olympians or Heroes of Olympus. OR Skittles. Yet... **

**Rick Riordan: What was that? **

**Random inventor of Skittles: Yeah, what was that? **

**Me : Oh, nothing... **

**Without further ado:**

Annabeth walked along the shore, water lapping at her bare feet. Her sneakers swung in her hand, laces flying in the wind. She looked around, shielding her eyes from the setting (but still bright) sun.

He should be here by now! She thought. Sighing, Annabeth continued walking on the waterline. Since she wasn't doing any thing, she decided to mull over last nights dream...

Annabeth was running, yet it seemed like she was stuck in one spot. Her eyes stung, but she looked forward, ignoring the pain. Thalia stood there, chained and calling out : Return them! Return them! Return them, Annabeth!

Annabeth stopped, not moving in any way whatsoever. She was sucked back, back into eternal darkness.

Our real-life Annabeth shivered. It had all seemed so...real. She needed to tell someone. What did it mean?

"Annabeth!" Her head jerked up, beaming.

"Hey, Seaweed Brain."

Percy smiled at her, jet black hair fluttering in the breeze. "Whats up? You seemed really jittery at breakfast this morning..."

Annabeth nodded and told him about her dream.

"Return them? Wise girl, I think we should tell Chiron about this." Annabeths eyes widened.

"You don't think its that serious!?"

Percy put an arm around her, steering her up to Camp Half-Blood. He shrugged. "Better be safe than sorry..."

"This could be perilous..." Chiron muttered.

Annabeth had just retold her dream to him.

"It sounds to me like reawakening the dead. I suggest we call on our best to look into it: You, Percy and Thalia. Jason, Piper, Frank, Hazel and Leo will also accompany you, but you are the leaders. And Nico...our expert for this matter. Rachel hopefully can spout a prophecy. If not, you're on your own. Go to the underworld. Call on Thanatos and Hades. You all will try to figure this out."

"But Thalia is with the hunters," Percy said, confused. "Hows she gonna help?"

Chiron looked grave. "She must quit temporarily. It is needed."

The seriousness of the situation finally sank in. Annabeth gulped. They were on another quest.

**A/N**

**Hope you liked it! I know, I know. Too short. Next chapter coming out soon!**


	2. Chapter 2 : Halosmith?

**'Sup guys! I'm so thrilled with this... quick update...plz note that even though my updates are short, they are frequent... **

**Disclaimer: **

**Me: I don't own the percy jackson series...Red-riding hood does...soon I shall plot revenge and steal it... **

**Rick Riordan: Say what?! **

**Red riding hood: I'm innocent! **

**Me: On with the story... **

**LOL**

Chapter 2: HALOSMITH?

"I don't understand," Annabeth said. "Thalia said 'return the lost'. How does that have anything to do with reawakening of the dead?"

Chiron sighed. "Well, its because of a myth. Not a very famous one, though..."

So Chiron told them the myth...

_ Long ago, when the gods were much more protective of they're children, Athena had a son. She named him Halosmith. The other gods were puzzled by her odd name choice. "Halosmith? Does he make halos? 'Coz I could give him a spot in my forges," Hephaestus snickered at her often. Athena simply rolled her startling grey eyes and told the gods she fancied strange names. But if you looked closely into those stormy orbs, you would see a spark of something else. Because indeed, she had chosen the name for irony. She saw too much evil in in the world: she wanted Halosmith to make people more- ah, angelic. _

_Halosmith lived a fairly humble life, only fighting off monsters when he needed to. He wasn't well known...but that didn't prevent Athena from choosing him to avenge her: to follow the Mark of Athena _(at this point Annabeth shivered, recalling her own adventure. Not something she wanted to relive...it had ended with her and Percy falling into Tartarus. Gosh, she sometimes still had nightmares about that.)

_Halosmith accepted, he was very fond of his mother, likewise she was. He would do anything to show he worshipped her._

_ He found Arachne, _**(A/N can we pls pretend the mark mission was to defeat her? Thanx)**_ and broke the great web she was making. The web, when complete, would block all of the gods powers. Outraged, Arachne swore revenge. _

_Athena rescued a stricken Halosmith and went to the gods, terrified of what could happen. Hades said he would take him where Arachne wouldn't find him: the Underworld. Zeus approved and said that he should be taken, but Athena refused, not wanting to part with her loyal son. Her and Zeus argued, and he, enraged, sent Halosmith to the Underworld that very minute, ensuring that Athena would never see him again. _

_Athena bawled for months (thats right, months) and has become much harder since. She often secretly mourned with Halosmith's wife, Rosa. Every night, Rosa would sing from her window three words: "Return the lost..._"

**Hope you liked the myth...just made it up on the spot... :P Please tell me if it was good/crappy...if it isn't good enough I can edit it...thx**

**Pls review, fav and follow!**

**Ciao!**

**glamgirl10**


	3. Chapter 3: Thalia

**A/N **

**Okay...so I forgot to say: I reeaaaaally want you to review and follow...this is my first fanfic and I could really use the support...Thanks sooooo much =)**

**Oops! I made a huge mistake in chapter one: Thalia said 'return them'...I meant 'return the lost'. Oops. Sorry!**

**Disclaimer: (I got this idea from another fanfic, it isn't mine…will find it and site the owner later. It is silly but so fun)**

**To the tune of We are Never Ever Getting back Together by Taylor Swift:**

** I will never-ever-ever own per-cy jackson**

**:P**

Chapter 3: Thalia, head of the Huntresses of Artemis

Percy whistled. "Wow. So Athena wasn't always a sourpuss. Good to know..."

Annabeth punched his shoulder. "I'm gonna go Iris-message Thalia," She announced, then trudged off. She headed away from the big house, straight to Thalia's pine. She dug a golden drachma out of her pocket along with a glass prism. She created a rainbow and tossed the coin in with these words:

"Oh, Iris, goddess of the rainbow, please accept my offering."

As the drachma vanished into the shimmery rainbow, Annabeth said, "Show me Thalia Grace, Head of the Hunters of Artemis."

A shining image of Thalia appeared. She was standing, her back to Annabeth, talking to one of the other huntresses. Not wanting to interrupt, Annabeth studied Thalia's surroundings.

The huntress and Annabeth's best friend were in a massive white tent, complete with a queen size bed. Annabeth knew the huntresses well enough to know it was probably magically packable into a backpack. She sighed. They were so lucky to have so many magical items…Curtosy of Artemis, of course. All Annabeth had was her Yankees cap that made her invisible when she wore it. Still, it was pretty cool and a gift from Athena herself. Percy had Riptide...he used to have the watch/shield that Tyson made for him, but he lost that in a fight... What magical items did the others have? Piper had her cornucopia, Leo had Festus… he was pretty magical for a machine. Oh, and Buford! Hephaestus's kids all had a lot. Now, what enchanted objects did Jason have? Hmmm….none that she knew of…maybe he had some in Rome though…

She was so busy in her thoughts she almost didn't notice the other huntress** (A/N That was Phoebe)** leave the tent. She started as she realised, emitting a little yelp. Thalia spun around, startled, though wary nevertheless.

"Annabeth! Its so good to see you!" Thalia's tired face broke into a grin.

Annabeth smiled, relieved that Thalia hadn't pointed a spear at her or something. "Hey, Thals. Its great to see you too."

Thalia cocked her head, still smiling. "You okay? You seem a bit…down."

"I'm fine. Well, sorta." Annabeth told Thalia about her dream and what Chiron had said.

Thalia let out a low whistle, just as Percy had. Then her eyes widened. "So I have to quit the hunt? But I'm head! The leader! I can't lead on a leave!"

Annabeth tried to calm Thalia down. She was getting a little hysterical about quitting. "Its only temporary," Annabeth said hastily. "But its a real big deal. Dead and living could have to live on the same ground. And Thals," She paused, then continued in a quieter voice. "We need you. Wr can't let the world fall apart. We have to save it…again."

Thalia shivered. "I understand. So everyone you said is coming?"

Annabeth nodded. "Percy's telling them now, and Chiron's contacting the gods."

Thalia bowed her head, fidgeting with her hunter outfit's hem. "Artemis won't be too happy…but if its this serious she'll understand." She smiled yet again. "Don't worry, bestie **(A/N couldn't come up with any thing better…Wise girl is Percabeth stuff…)**. I'll be there. You can count on me."

Annabeth nodded and closed the connection.

**A/N  
****REVIEWS make a girl…HAPPY! PLEASE WITH A CHERRY ON TOP?**


	4. Chapter 4: Maybe

**Okay dudes. I need reviews. Hey, that rhymed. Sorta. But seriously, I need motivation. Please!? I won't update unless I get feedback. And I know people look at this story….I have 74 views but no freakin' reviews!**

**Disclaimer: I own Percy Jackson. Like you believe me….I don't and I don't even have to say it (but I will for people who can't piece it together)…I NEVER WILL!**

**Chapter 4: Maybe.**

Annabeth met Percy, Chiron and the others back at the Big House. They decided to discuss their plan when Thalia got there.

Thalia took a deep breath and went up to Artemis. The goddess smiled.

"Thalia! Just the person I wanted to talk to! Sit!" Thalia gulped and took a seat on a rocky ledge next to Artemis. The virgin huntress smiled again. "You have been a great head to my huntresses," She squeezed Thalia's shoulder. "…Like Zoë (A/N thats my name too!)…" Her eyes turn misty.

Thalia shifted uneasily. "Thats what I wanted to talk to you about," Her tone was uneasy. "I quit…for now."

Artemis's face reflected one of utter disbelief. "What?!"

Thalia hastily explained.

"I see…"

Artemis then dragged her to the rest of the huntresses and told them their head was quitting. They too were distressed, but when Thalia explained the situation they understood and showed only utmost support.

Thalia left, smiling. She knew this was bad, but maybe, just maybe, there was a good side. Maybe she would see a certain blonde haired, blue (not golden anymore) eyed boy with a scar again. Maybe. If she was lucky.

**Did ya like it? Did ya? Did ya? Did ya? Did ya? Hehe. I'm on a bit of a sugar high...Sorry if it was too short. Please review and tell me what you think. Then maybe I will write longer chappies. Oh, and incase you're interested, I might do the same theme for 39 clues…a fanfic with Natalie and others in it! Interested? Let me know. REVIEW! **

**~glamgirl10**


	5. Chapter 5

**HI! Whats up? I'm in a good mood, needless to say. I now have 2 favs, 5 reviews and 4 follows…not that big, but I'm new and just posted chapter 4 today! **

**Thank you, Happ for reviewing, favoriting and following my story. It means a lot to me!**

**Actually, I'd like to thank a few more people for faving, following and reviewing:**

**Lock on Lockon**

**amillipede**

**Happ **

**Guest (I don't know who you are, but I really appreciate the effort!)**

**Anyway, now for the usual disclaimer (Commercial: Red Riding Hood is BACK!): **

**Me: *Steps into RRH's cottage* RRH! Give me rights to the Percy Jackson series! I demand ownership!**

**RRH: *whimpers, cowering behind bed(and stuttering like Amy Cahill)* I-I-I d-do-don't o-own i-i-it!**

**Me: Liar!**

**Rick Riordan (dressed in suit of armour and cape): The girl does not lie! It is I who owns PJO! *grabs RRH and runs away to avoid my wrath***

**Me: Grrr. He was wise to run….But the thing is, he got away this time. So he still owns the darn series. But soon things shall change…Muahaha!**

**LOL. That was weird. Since when is Rick Prince Charming? Whatever. Just my crazy mind at work...**

**Oh, and sorry for the long wait…Some Thaluke to make up for it...**

Chapter 5 : Thalia's journey to Camp Half Blood: The Change/ With Luck

Thalia was walking across a valley. the when it happened. What happened, you may ask? Well she felt… different.

Different as in her head felt farther from the ground; she wasn't balanced. Her pack felt lighter, like she'd gotten stronger. And her clothes felt too tight.

Thalia was a smart girl. She knew what she was dealing with. Magic, thats what.

She immediately ran over to a nearby spring to look at her reflection. When she did, she gasped. She had grown over 2 feet taller, and was looking about 26 years old. A full on adult in her freakin' twenties!

Thalia's brain worked it out: She had grown because she had quit the hunt. Period. But then how had she grown like, 13 years older? She hadn't been in the hunt that long. Probably her tree years too…sigh.

As for now, she had to get out of these horribly tight clothes. They barely let her breathe.

As if reading her thoughts, her clothes transformed into the outfit she always used to wear before she became a huntress. However, the circlet she always wore as the head huntress remained, calmly resting on her temple like nothing had happened. She wondered why Artemis had let her keep that.

Again as though reading her thoughts, a message appeared in the air:

_Thalia-_

_Keep the circlet on at all times. If you take it off, the spell will be broken and you will never be able to join us again._

_-Artemis_

Thalia sighed. She knew she was going to keep it on…at least she thought she did. A small part of her screamed about a certain, blonde haired, blue eyed boy that could possibly be alive now. And the oath was no boys…

**Ya like? See how I put in some Thaluke there? Thanks for giving me the idea, amillipede! **

**REVIEW!**

**~glamgirl10**


	6. Chapter 6

**Hi! Sorry for the wait again… DEATH TO WRITERS BLOCK!**

**Theres a song fic here! YAY! Oh, and this chappie is written in Thalia's POV.**

**DISCLAIMER: **

**Me: I do not own Percy Jackson.**

**Percy: Well duh. I am no-one's property.**

**Annabeth: She means the series, Seaweed Brain.**

**Percy: Oh.**

**Chapter 6**

**Thalia's POV**

It was dusk by the time I reached Camp. I immediately headed to the Big House, only stopping to pet the dragon that guarded my tree on the head.

When I reached, I found all the other demigods assigned the quest in the dining area. They ogled at me.

"Thals…You're an…adult," Annabeth breathed.

I suddenly felt annoyed. "I always was an adult, you know. Now I just look it because I left the hunt." (cue glare at Chiron) "How could you make me leave!?"

Jason stood. "Chill, sis. It's important. Plus, you get to meet all your dead friends! Fun! Ghost playdates!" He paused. "Though your a bit old for 'em..

I rolled my eyes. "You're right. Sorry…"

I greeted the rest of my friends and then paid attention to Chiron.

"You must go to the Underworld and meet Thanatos. Once he gives you details of whats happening and how to stop it, do so." He glanced at us worriedly. "Some mortals are already leaving. A sixty year old lady got a heart attack in New Jersey because her dead mother was at her house when she came back from bingo."

"Okay…" I mumbled, lost in my own thoughts. Would I meet Silena, or Beckendorf? I didn't know them too well, but everything I heard was good. Oh, and Zoë! I'll tell her how much Artemis misses her!

Then my heart stopped. I'd remembered Luke again. My mind whirred into thoughts of him & flashbacks.

**(SONGFIC TIME! I don't own Taylor Swift's I knew You were Trouble)**

**_Once upon a time, a few mistakes ago_**

**_I was in your sights, you got me alone_**

**_You found me, you found me, you found me_**

I still remembered that afternoon like it was yesterday. He'd found me crouched behind a trash can, hiding from a hydra. He'd helped me fight it off and we stuck together since. At least, until he left me.

**_I guess you didn't care, and I guess I liked that_**

****Most people hated me the moment they set their eyes on me. My Goth - punk clothes seemed to repel people. But not him. He didn't care. We were family.

******_And when I fell hard you took a step back_**

**_Without me, without me, without me_**

When I'd said I would stay and fight on that hill, he left. He didn't refuse. He took Annabeth and left me. He never protested to my death.

**_And he's long gone when he's next to me_**

**_And I realize the blame is on me_**

When I saw Kronos in his body, he was long gone. Not my Luke anymore. Not my brother anymore.

Is it true that he joined the Titans because they promised to bring me back to life? I'll never forgive myself if it is.

**_'Cause I knew you were trouble when you walked in_**

**_So shame on me now_**

**_Flew me to places I'd never been_**

**_Till you put me down, oh_**

**_I knew you were trouble when you walked in_**

**_So shame on me now_**

**_Flew me to places I'd never been_**

**_Now I'm lying on the cold hard ground_**

**_Oh, oh, trouble, trouble, trouble_**

**_Oh, oh, trouble, trouble, trouble_**

I should have known not to rely on someone so strongly. Now I'd fallen hard.

**_No apologies. He'll never see you cry,_**

**_Pretends he doesn't know that he's the reason why._**

**_You're drowning, you're drowning, you're drowning._**

**_Now I heard you moved on from whispers on the street_**

**_A new notch in your belt is all I'll ever be_**

**_And now I see, now I see, now I see_**

**_He was long gone when he met me_**

**_And I realize the joke is on me, yeah!_**

Everyone from the army scorned me. I couldn't even kill my enemy when I had the opportunity.

**_I knew you were trouble when you walked in_**

**_So shame on me now_**

**_Flew me to places I'd never been_**

**_Till you put me down, oh_**

**_I knew you were trouble when you walked in_**

**_So shame on me now_**

**_Flew me to places I'd never been_**

**_Now I'm lying on the cold hard ground_**

**_Oh, oh, trouble, trouble, trouble_**

**_Oh, oh, trouble, trouble, trouble_**

**_And the saddest fear comes creeping in_**

**_That you never loved me or her, or anyone, or anything, yeah_**

Did he ever love me? Or Annabeth? I thought we were a family.

**_I knew you were trouble when you walked in_**

**_So shame on me now_**

**_Flew me to places I'd never been_**

**_Till you put me down, oh_**

**_I knew you were trouble when you walked in_**

**_So shame on me now_**

**_Flew me to places I'd never been_**

**_Now I'm lying on the cold hard ground_**

**_Oh, oh, trouble, trouble, trouble_**

**_Oh, oh, trouble, trouble, trouble_**

**_I knew you were trouble when you walked in_**

**_Trouble, trouble, trouble_**

**_I knew you were trouble when you walked in_**

**_Trouble, trouble, trouble_**

**Ya like? REVIEW!**


	7. Chapter 7

**DISCLAIMER: If I owned Percy Jackson, would I be writing on FANfiction? No! Case closed. Bang goes the gavel.**

**The long waited for…Chapter 7! _DRUMROLL, PLEASE_.**

Thalia's POV

I made my way to the Zeus cabin with Jason, even though my clothes were already packed.

He sat on the bed and looked at me. I raised an eyebrow. "What?"

"How is your real age so old?"

"Um…I was a huntress…immortal….are the pieces clicking?"

Jason rolled his eyes. "What I mean is, how long were you a tree for? And…how did you become one? Did it hurt?"

I was taken aback. I'd told him a lot about my past, but not all of it. Still, his questions were sudden.

I sighed and laid back on my blue beanbag that no - one else was allowed to sit on.

And then I told my brother my past.

Annabeth's POV

After everyone was finished packing, we met near Rachel's cave. Thalia looked resigned, Jason had wide eyes. I wonder why.

However, before I could ponder on it long, Rachel and Chiron ran / galloped up to us.

"Hey guys!" Rachel said brightly. "Chiron told me all about your quest. And you're in luck! I think I feel in the anticipation of a prophecy!"

"How can you feel that?" I asked, confused.

But Rachel just waved it away and sat on a nearby tree stump.

We made small talk for about half an hour, but when I was about to suggest we just leave, Rachel's eyes glazed over and she began to spout a prophecy in the Oracle's raspy old voice.

_9 demigods shall journey through hell_

_Together they'll face those who fell_

_But they shall be warned to stay clear of greed_

_For those trapped in Hades's realm_

_Should not be freed._

**So, like it? Hate it? Wanna marry it? Wanna kill it? Review and let me know!**

**Oh, and sorry for the crappy prophecy. I just made something up on the spot…**


End file.
